


Distance

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Sometimes a phone call can be so much more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As my phone began to ring I smiled, turning onto my side before retrieving it from my nightstand and answering it.

“Hello you; how’s your day been?”

Tommy sighed deeply, “Hell, because you’re not here with me.”

I laughed softly, “oh my poor baby, and we’ve only been apart a day. What are you going to be like by the end of the week?”

I heard him snort in disgust, “there is a strong possibility that I might have killed someone by then.”

I laughed again, “and I suppose you would want me to visit you in prison?”

“Definitely.” 

“Just don’t go expecting me to bake you a cake with a file in it.”

“I’m well aware of your culinary limitations my love.”

“What I lack in the catering department I more than make up for in other areas.”

He moaned, a sound that went straight to my groin, “oh yes, you most certainly do.”

“Are you thinking naughty thoughts about me?” 

“If you mean am I thinking about fucking you, then the answer is oh god yes! I wish you were here with me Barbara.”

His words went to the same place that his moan had, and I squeezed my thighs together tightly, trying to get some relief.

“I wish I was there with you too.”

“Bloody Hillier; I don’t know why I need to be at this conference, it’s a waste of time, time that I could be spending buried ball deep inside of you.”

Now it was my turn to moan. I rolled onto my back and parted my legs, slipping my free hand down between them.

“Am I turning you on Barbara?” His husky, honey-soaked baritone warmed me to the core.

“You are, you always have done, it’s always you.”

I could hear his breath hitch, “are you touching yourself?”

“Mmmm,” I rubbed my clit, before sliding my fingers over my inner lips, “are you?”

“Yes, I’m imagining lying beside you, my hand stroking you as you wrap your fingers around my cock.”

“Fuck yes,” I hissed as I slipped two fingers inside of me, my back arching off the bed.

“Your hand is soft and warm, your caress is driving me insane. I’m getting harder, and closer, so close, so very close.”

I continued to caress myself, writhing on the bed as my orgasm approached. I could hear him heavy breathing on the line, and I knew that he was close too. 

As pleasure washed over me I cried out, “I love you Tommy!” 

“I love you too."

For a while neither of us spoke, content to listen to the other breathe as our heartbeats returned to normal. I was the first to break the almost silence.

“I should let you get some sleep, I expect you have another fun packed day planned.”

“And I expect it will be as riveting as today was. I’d much rather be eating chips in the pub with you.”

“Four more long days; will you call me again tomorrow?”

“Of course, same time?”

“Same time. I miss you Tommy Lynley, try not to have too much fun without me.”

“I never have fun without you Barbara, and I miss you too. Sleep well my love, sweet dreams.”


End file.
